Chpt9 Ep3: "I'm No Angel"
Chpt9 Ep3: "I'm No Angel" is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse 'Plot ' Two priests are talking together when they are confronted by a group of angels inquiring about the whereabouts of Castiel, who is staying in a homeless shelter going by the name Clarence. The following morning, he is working at the church that runs the homeless shelter when he finds blood, which leads him to the dead priests in the graveyard who are impaled on posts with their eyes burned out. He then takes off before the angels can find him. At the Men of Letters Bunker, Kurt awakes and sees Hunter heading back inside, who has returned from a run and bought Kurt breakfast. Kurt tells Hunter he is worried - they haven't heard from Cas, who is meant to be making his way to the Bunker, and Kurt is still concerned about the effect of the trials on Hunter. Hunter reassures Kurt that he feels fine. Ezekiel then takes over Hunter and tells Kurt that he has been able to hear other angels talking. He relays to Kurt that some of the angels are organizing themselves, taking over human vessels, and trying to find Cas. Kurt asks if Naomi is in charge, but Ezekiel doesn't know. Kurt then tells Ezekiel to relinquish control of Hunter. When he does, Kurt insists that he and Hunter need to find Cas at the moment. Hunter and Kurt begin researching Cas' location starting from where he was when he phoned Kurt and how far he could have traveled. During their research, they come across articles on the death of the woman whom the angel Hael had possessed and that of the two priests, and decide to start their search there. Elsewhere, a few people are watching a broadcast by a TV evangelist, the Reverend Buddy Boyle. In his worldwide broadcasts, Boyle encourages his flock to welcome angels if they appear and "just let them on," making them available as vessels. Behind the scenes, Boyle is being manipulated by an angel named Bartholomew, who is leading the hunt for Castiel. As Bartholomew praises the reverend's work, one of his devotees appears and offers herself as a vessel. However, she is unable to contain the angel who enters her and she rather messily explodes. Meanwhile, Castiel is staying with a group of homeless people living under a bridge and then tells a man sitting next to him how challenging he is finding his new life as a human being. He then goes to a broken-down bus nearby as a temporary shelter for the night. As he tries to fall asleep, someone is watching him from the distance. Castiel senses it and goes to investigate when an angel attacks him inside, and slashes his arm. While the angel shocked to realize that Castiel has been rendered human, Castiel gets the opportunity to kill the assaulting angel with his own blade. The next day Hunter and Kurt read about the death of the pharmacist, which sounds like the death of an angel-possessed human. Having found that Castiel has left St. Anne's, the boys head to Indiana, where he was recently in the homeless shelter. Castiel then uses the last of his cash to get Enochian warding sigils tattooed on his lower ribs to hide himself from angels. When Bartholomew learns that the angels can no longer track Castiel, he decides to use rogue reapers to find him, sending one of them, Maurice, to track the Rangers in the hope that they will lead them to Castiel. Castiel seeks solace in a church. He speaks to a woman who is praying for her ill husband. Castiel bitterly asks her what she would do if he told her no one heard her prayers, but the woman responds that his disbelief won't ever affect her own faith. Hunter and Kurt investigate the latest angel kill, looking for hints on Cas' location, when they learn about the Boyle's videos about letting the angels in. They then go and question a group of homeless people to find Cas. A man who talked to Cas that day tells them that Cas may be headed to Detroit. The reaper is still seen following the Rangers. Now raining, Cas is going through a garbage for food when he is approached by a young woman who offers him a sandwich. Later that night, the same young woman comes out of the building and sees Cas still there and invites him back to her home. She introduces herself as April and tends to Castiel's wound, and in response to her kindness he shares feelings of guilt for the actions that have lead to his current situation. She then kisses him to show that he shouldn't feel bad for anything as to how lonely he currently is. As they continue kissing, they then head to her bed. The next morning Cas' realizes that his angel blade is missing and goes to ask April about it but admits that she has it as she puts it up against Cas' throat. Kurt and Hunter realize they are being followed by someone and ambush Maurice in an alleyway. They take him to an abandoned warehouse to question him about whom he works for. They find out Naomi is dead and that Bartholomew is now running most of the angels. When he gives no more viable information, they kill him anyways. Kurt is frustrated after having no success tracking down Cas, so he asks Ezekiel for help, so he takes over Hunter's body for the moment but reveals too he can't find Cas because of the warding symbol, but Kurt asks Ezekiel to look for any reapers that might be currently hunting him down instead. Cas now tied up, April reveals herself to be a reaper who questions Cas about Metatron and tortures him with the angel blade. He tells her about how Metatron took his grace for the spell to banish all the angels out of Heaven and tries to save his own life by saying he may be the key to reversing the angel spell. Hunter and Kurt the come bursting into April's apartment, but before they can attack her, she stabs Cas with the angel blade, killing him. Kurt No, Cas! Seeing her kill Cas, Kurt morphs and draws out his own angel blade and the duo charges at the reaper but she effortlessly uses her powers to fling Kurt into the kitchen bench and Hunter into the closet across the room. She kicks Kurt's angel blade away as she makes her way over to Hunter. Kurt eyes the angel blade still sticking out of Castiel'S chest. Hunter gets up to face April but before he can make a move she punches him across the face and sends him back to the floor, now unconscious. April turns around just in time for Kurt to stab her in the chest, killing her in a flash of brilliant white light. Kurt then runs over to a fainted Castiel. Kurt No, Cas. Cas, please! Kurt shakes Castiel but he is cold and unmoving. Kurt's voice breaks. Kurt Cas, no! Hunter regains consciousness and rises from the floor as Kurt realises: Kurt Hunter, he's gone--- Hunter approaches Castiel, quietly and solemnly. Kurt looks up and realises that it's actually Ezekiel, and not Hunter. Ezekiel kneels down and gently places his hand over Castiel'S chest. With another bright white light, all of Castiel'S wounds quickly heal themselves. Ezekiel finally finishes healing Castiel and stumbles backwards, weakened. Castiel gasps back to life as Ezekiel slumps back to the floor, unconscious again. Kurt goes to help Ezekiel/Hunter but stops and turns when Castiel speaks. Castiel Kurt! Kurt Hey. Hey! Yeah, it's me! Cas questions how he's brought back to life. Kurt lies and says that Hunter "got knocked out" as he got a hold of the reaper hostage, by the throat, then demanded to bring Cas back and that he wouldn't kill her. Cas plainly states "you lied" which Kurt admits to killing the reaper anyway, without revealing as to what actually happened. Kurt and Hunter bring Cas back to the bunker. Hunter wants to know how Kurt knew how to find Cas. Kurt lies again, saying he searched Maurice's pockets and found an address. Cas reveals that he has learned a lot about being human and reveals he had sex with April, leading the Winchester's to be surprised. Kurt even goes onto make a joke about "having protection." Castiel goes to eat and Ezekiel takes over Hunter saying Cas can't stay because he will bring the angels down on them. Ezekiel claims he will have to leave if Cas stays because it would not be safe for them, which means Hunter would die. Kurt the goes ahead and tells Cas he can't stay at the bunker and Cas is visibly upset by the news given to him. Category:Episodes Category:Power Rangers: Omniverse